Make the pain go away
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Short AU after the stairs scene in Diamonds are Forever. Jo needs Henry more than ever. Nothing really down the details but we never know with how things are.


**Hello! Again? Yup :p. Another prompt! This thing is an AU, happening after the last scene on episode 13 (that bloody good scene tho *-*) and what if Jo wanted Henry to spend the night? If you know what I mean O:).**

 **There's absolutely no dialogue on that one shot, just one sentence or two but it's mostly description because that's how it was requested :p. It's short but hope you'll like it. I've rated M because we never know with FF.**

 **Reviews are appreciated ;)**

* * *

They were sitting right next to each other under the stairs, snowflakes falling down on them.

It was a beautiful winter night.. Jo was supposed to spend her night all by herself mourning Sean all over again and then Henry showed up at her door, asking if she needed some company.. It has been the sweetest thing happening to her over the past days.

They then quietly sat, shoulder brushing, drinking some hot cocoa.. Henry wasn't saying anything because he knew Jo would confessed only if she wanted to, pushing her wouldn't work.. All she needed was someone and he was grateful to be that someone that night.

She already put a lot of trust in him. She then started talking about her husband, how things ended between before he died and she became so emotional that Henry saw a different side of her that she obviously never showed at work . She was always the tough cop but tonight she wasn't that strong and it broke his heart to see her that way because god knew how much he had suffered with Abigail's loss.

So he wanted to protect her, wanted to reassure her.. Everything will be eventually fine sooner or later, she won't forget but the pain will slowly disappeared.

 _" You were in love Jo.. He knew.. Trust me he knew"_

He had listened to her rambling, he made all the way down from the shop to her house just to keep her company. She was thanking every gods to have Henry Morgan in her life. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and she just laid her head on Henry's shoulder while he hugged her closer to him, watching the snowflakes slowly falling down the sky. He soon felt her shiver beside him and when he laid his eyes on her, she was just starring at him, without saying anything.

He gulped but his eyes locked on hers and there was something in them.. Something she was asking, maybe begging..

She got up on her feet and held out her hand, inviting him to take it. He just stood frozen for quite some minutes before he made up his mind and gladly accepted the hand she was offering.

Their fingers entwined and they knew something would happen that night and neither of them could explain why and how but it would happen.

Jo leaded Henry right through her home, locking behind them. She slowly removed the cup from his hand and put it on the coffee table in the living room.

He was awkwardly standing under the hall, not really knowing how to react, what to do, so she simply joined him and once again took his hand on hers and leaded him upstairs, still without exchanging any words.

He knew deep down what she wanted and he couldn't blame her.. He was the only man she has been that close over the past months and he knew something was born between them, a warm feeling that they weren't both ready to admit but they knew it was there. They needed each other and tonight Jo needed him more than ever.

She wasn't letting his hand go and pushed the door from what he guessed as her bedroom.

She dragged him inside and made sure to close the door behind them. She sure didn't want Henry to run away, knowing how scared he could be but he understood, and he wasn't going to run away, not tonight.

She faced him and released his hand, taking a huge step toward him and looked at him deep in his eyes, without blinking. Her eyes were watering and red and this heartache didn't wanna stop but she wanted this, she needed it.

Henry gently stroke her hair, then cupped her cheek, not knowing what to do.

She joined her hands on his and just pursed her lips on a fine line. They still weren't exchanging a word, she simply sighed and Henry could totally read in her sad eyes _"please just make the pain go away"_ and so he did.. She wasn't going to step back on that one, he closed the distance between them and brushed her lips with his and she quickly responded, chewing on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on to him for dear life.

Her hands faster moved to his coat and the fabric of his shirt underneath. She sighed and removed the scarf and Henry dropped his coat and started moving his hands all the way down her sweater and felt her skin shivered beneath his soft touch.

Their lips never left the other and at a point they even started moaning, walking backward until Jo was trapped against the closet, and she lift her leg all around Henry's, taking off her sweater and was in nothing left but her bra. She pulled his face closer so he was devouring her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying what he was doing to her body.. To her surprise she was reacting wonderfully to his touch on her skin, she thought it would be like the other night stands she had but she knew it wouldn't be like the others.. This time felt different.. Henry wasn't eager, he was taking time to explore each part of her body, pleasuring her, kissing her.. Loving her.. That last part made her weak in the knees and she just begged for more.

He lift her up and found his way to the bed and gently laid her on it and climbed between her legs, kissing her forehead, her swollen lips, her cheeks till her belly. She raised both of her arms above her head, feeling her pulse racing.. Yes she needed the pain to go away but she had no idea how much she wanted that man until that moment. It was so much more than physical contact.

He got up off her and removed all of his slacks and just stand in all his glory in front of her. She sat and removed what was left of her clothing and cocked a finger toward him and he got back on top of her, carefully not to break her.

She opened her legs and he adjusted himself to enter her but stopped halfway to do it and looked up.. He wanted to be sure and was giving her a way out but she just nodded.. So he went all the way down inside of her and she couldn't help the moan escaping her lips when she felt him. The feeling never felt so good and never hurt so bad at the same time.. Because she was mourning so it was making her kind of feeling guilty but on the other side, it was incredible and Henry hadn't start moving yet.

He bit his lips.. How long he hasn't been with a woman? Too long that he couldn't remember how it was to be actually there.. And when he entered Jo he felt his whole body quicken from his head down to his toe.. Damn that was hot.

He raised his eyes to meet hers and when he saw that warm smile playing on her lips, he knew she liked it and she wasn't sorry so he started moving inside of her. Slowly stroking her body, and leaning on her hips, while caught in the bliss she was just moaning his name, opening her legs much more for him. Both of them were wondering if that thing will only last one night or if there will be so many others, because they knew tonight was a bit special but the feel was too good for them to make it the one and only time.

Their soul was so bond, and they seemed to realized that on this fresh night while their bodies were moving in unison.. Their fingers were entwining, and Jo was even digging her nails on Henry's back, every time he was thrusting harder and faster inside of her.

Who knew they would end up there when he showed up just to comfort her? In a way that's exactly what he was doing.. Neither both of them planned it but it just happened and they were enjoying it because they weren't sure where it would lead them afterwards.

So when he felt her body tremble in his arms, he knew they were close, close to the end of that special moment and it was selfish from him but he really didn't want it to end, still he was thrusting as fast as he could because they both needed to release the pressure and Jo was really loosing control and she couldn't stop the screams of pleasure coming out from her mouth and it just created a deep feeling of lust that rushed through Henry's veins and went faster on her, until she couldn't take it and screamed to him she would come and then he came with her, slamming his fist on the pillow while she pulled him to give him one hell of passionate kiss. When he was done releasing himself inside of her, he just rolled on his side, ready to leave because he figured that's what Jo wanted so he just sat on the bed, trying to take his belongings and was about to make his way downstairs when he felt her hand on his arm. He just gave a question look and she just smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad, or both.. So he dropped his stuff and climbed back on the bed, laying next to her. She shoved her face on his chest, slowly brushing his scar and still wasn't saying any word. He pulled her closer to hug her and wipe off her tears with his thumb, and kissed her forehead and she started to fall asleep but he heard her muttered " _thank you for making the pain go away.. I never felt so love ever since"_ and she just closed her eyes.. He looked at her, brushing her locks away from her face and he smiled.. She implied a lot only with that sentence. First there was no way she would ever regretting that and second, it was definitely not the last time because they were in love and they both knew it, and together they would move on.


End file.
